


Music Inspired Pieces

by nightfangfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't expect too much, The music can literally go from Stupid Hoe to super sentimental symphonic metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will probably be too short to post on their own, so I'll put all of them here.</p><p>Each chapter is standalone unless specified otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> "Sail away to the end of the seas,  
> The land of dreams, the child to release!  
> Once the horizon is left behind,  
> All you will hear is the call of the wind.
> 
> Turn the page and follow the lines,  
> Through words of fear and hidden signs!  
> Someday the story unveils what's within,  
> And it is yours, the voice of the wind."
> 
> Inspired by Call of the Wind, by Xandria

Nepeta raced along the shoreline, her bag bumping against her hip with each stride. She carried cargo more precious than gold in her worn bag- to her, at least. Rain pounded into the sand and splashed into the sea. Rocky outcroppings dotted the beach, each offering Nepeta its own protection from the weather, but she ignored all but one. A little cave of collapsed rocks and boulders that vaguely reminded her of a regal battleship hung thick with moss jutted out from a mass of stones.

The girl darted into the little cave and snuggled deep into the moss. This was a regular hideout for her, and the spongy foliage and sandy floor showed signs of her habitation. Cozy in her makeshift nest, Nepeta dug out her precious treasure, a worn, leather-bound tome that just barely held together. Etched into the cover was an ornate depiction of a tailed loop in olive green. Surrounding the loop was a black etching of what Nepeta liked to imagine was the wild hair of a daring rogue, or the untamed mane of a fierce beast. She opened the book as she had done countless times before and reverently pawed at the carefully yet urgently inked words on the page.

_Why have you lost all your wildest desires? Where is the treasure to die for? Is there a part that longs for the unknown in yourself? No one else but you can!_

_Why won't you face all your wildest desires? When is the time that you wait for? There is nothing left to lose but your fear so come on! And follow me now._

_Voluntas numerit anima viva - Wishes are still sleeping in your heart._

Bits of the text had worn away with time, but the words would never fail to inspire deep wanderlust in Nepeta's heart. She read the passage over and over, glancing occasionally at the tumultous sea outside.

One day.


	2. Nomad's Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May the winds do once rise again!  
> May the magic do come to stand!  
> For the light and the dark to come,  
> Soon to an end to give a new way!
> 
> Will the winds do once rise again?  
> Will the magic do lead his hand?  
> For the light and the dark to come,  
> soon to an end to give a new way!"
> 
> Inspired by Nomad's Crown, by Xandria

The Heir swung from vine to vine, relishing the feeling of air passing through his hair and clothes. As he neared the edge of the dense jungle, he slipped away from the final vine. He let himself drop

and drop

and drop

until finally he snapped out with ancient magic and shot into the sky.

So high, high, high, high into the sky!

The Heir soared upwards into the sun as far as he dared and flipped around, letting himself again drop

and drop

and drop

until finally he snapped out with his hands and snatched up a vine.

He swung, swung, swung, swung hard on his vine!

The Heir soared outwards from the sun as far as he felt and flipped around, letting himself again drop

and drop

and drop

until finally he snapped out with his legs and came to rest.

The Heir rested long and hard.

And then he began again, a nomad to the very core.


	3. Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No more poison,  
> Killing my emotions,  
> I'm not frozen,  
> Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!  
> Stop stop preyin' cause I'm not not playin'  
> I'm not frozen,  
> Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!
> 
> Move while you're watching me,  
> Dance with the enemy,  
> I've got a remedy, oh, oh oh, oh oh!"
> 
> Inspiried by Remedy, by Little Boots

Cispir stalked the battlefield, admiring the carnage. Her emerald eyes roved the many bodies stacked high and colorwashed with blood from all across the Hemospectrum. Her own blood leaked through her fingers, swirling with the morbid kaleidescope. Though her own comrades died in this battle, she could not help but allow her gaze to linger appreciatively. Truely the Empire outdid itself with this one. The Summoner was going to be  _pissed._

Her inspections were interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls. She glanced to the source of the sound, nearly dismissing it for some nameless troll searching for a quadrant. No. Her blood pusher ground to a halt when she noticed the intricate snaking violet sign woven into this troll's decorative tunic and the unevenness of his horns. His hair had grown out dramatically since she last saw him, and he seemed to have gained laces of new scars, but there was no doubt that this was the same troll.

Her former master Terrin Uveyon had found her. She didn't speak as she hefted her dear weapon. The spear dragged a chained mace on the butt. It was incredibly impractical to learn to use, but elegant enough for a deserter Dancinerator. She twirled the shaft and the mace began to swing. Terrin brought up his own weapon, a long rapier, and their deadly dance began. Serpent versus deer, Cispir ran through practiced steps while her opponent watched, coiled and ready. Terrin flicked a tentative little thrust towards her hands, and she parried. Cispir flicked a  tentative little slash towards his horn, and he parried.

So it went until bloodloss and exaustion caught up to the emerald rebel. With a deft movement, Terrin slew his unfaithful servant.


End file.
